yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 Characters
Characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0. Protagonists thumb|300px|right|Yami, Tea, and everyone else celebrating the gang getting the parts. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi']] - During a New Years Eve party up north, Yugi ends up singing with a girl named Tea, and they begin to fall in love. When Yugi finds out that Tea's transferred to his school, Yugi can't stop thinking about her. Yugi and Tea end up taking a look at musical auditions and end up singing as a way to comfort Serenity, who just got shouted down by Mai. They end up with a call back that turns the whole school topsy-turvy. Yugi is then confronted by his friends about it, so Atem says what they want to hear just to shut them up, and Tea hears, so she breaks up with Yugi. Yugi then runs up to Tea and explains that he didn't mean what he said, so Tea and Yugi get back together, and they and their friends come up with a plan to do their friends' events and the call-back at the same time through a power outage, and Yugi and Tea end up with the parts. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - A girl who recently transferred to Domino High. She met Yugi on New Years Eve during a party just before she moved. They ended up singing and began to fall in love. Yugi and Tea end up taking a look at musical auditions and ended up singing as a way to comfort Serenity after she was shouted down by Mai. This also lands the two of them a call back that turns the whole school topsy-turvy. Tea's confronted by her friends about it, but they trick Tea into believing that Yugi doesn't really care about her, so she breaks up with him. Yugi then explains that he didn't mean what she heard him say, so they get back together and do the call-back with their friends' support. They then end up with the parts. [[Seto Kaiba|'Kaiba']] - Kaiba's a teammate of Yugi's. Once Yugi gets a call back with a brainiac named Tea, Kaiba tries to keep things the way they are and tries to get things back to normal by working together with Ishizu to break Yugi and Tea up by getting Yugi to say things that he knew Yugi knew would shut them up while Tea was listening. After that, Kaiba realizes what he did and tells Yugi the truth and throws his support behind his friends. Kaiba and Ishizu then begin dating. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - A new friend of Tea's. She is the leader of the brainiacs. When Yugi and Tea get a call back to the musical, Ishizu and Kaiba team up to break the two up, it works, but Ishizu feels horrible afterwords. Ishizu then throws her support behind her friends and arranges a black out, so Yugi and Tea can do their call back. Ishizu and Kaiba then begin dating. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - A teammate of Yugi's. Joey's secret desire is to bake, and he dreams of making the perfect creme brule... Yeah... [[Serenity Wheeler|'Serenity']] - The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Yugi, Tea, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Tristan - A teammate of Yugi's. [[Mana|'Mana']] - A friend of Tea and Ishizu. She wants to dance, and she eventually gets the chance to do what she wants after Yugi and Tea get the parts. Isis - Duke - Rebecca - [[Grandpa Solomon Moto|'Solomon']] - Yami's dad and coach. He's against Yugi doing anything but Duel Monsters until he sees him sing with Tea and throws his support behind Yugi. Antagonists thumb|300px|right|Mai and Bakura's audition. Bakura - [[Mai Valentine|'Mai']] - Mai is a high school actress, and she will do anything to stay on top. When Yugi and Tea get a call back, giving her and her brother Bakura competition, she gets agitated and tries to stop them by tricking Rebecca to switching the auditions to a date where they both have important obligations to their friends, but that fails, and in the end she accepts losing to them and celebrates with everyone else. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:DogoHalibar's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 Category:Characters